


Snow

by Kia_707



Series: Seasons (DreamNotFound) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Both of them, Cold Weather, Confessions, Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Making Up, Pining, Power Outage, Repressed Feelings, Snowed In, Song fic, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, dream pov primarily, occasional george pov, theyre idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_707/pseuds/Kia_707
Summary: Dream and George go on a month stay in a cabin, when a snowstorm shuts them in. Dream deals with his repressed feelings and mistakes are made.Loosely follows the song Snow by Ricky Montgomery
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Seasons (DreamNotFound) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136705
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that these are, in fact real people! I am writing their online personas, not the people themselves. Please remember to ship respectfully, and if either creator were to state they were uncomfortable, I will remove this. Thanks <3

“I’m ready.” He said, as he put on his shoes, looking up at Dream with an excited grin.

“Yeah? I will be in a minute.” Dream said as he looked through their bags one more time, excitement and nerves filling him. The last thing he wanted was to realize they forgot something and have to turn back, or make unnecessary payments.

The duo were about to drive up north, up to the Highlands of Scotland. George had offered up the idea several months ago. One month, just the two of them in a cabin George was going to rent out as an escape from their busy lives. Once they had agreed, the plans had been set and tickets bought, leaving them in excitement as they waited for the day of Dream’s flight to London to come.

Now that he was here, Dream’s head was going a million miles an hour, his eyes glancing between a pack list on his phone and the bags before stopping at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He looked over in surprise, locking eyes with George, who had a comforting smile on his lips. George’s expression of  _ it’s okay _ forced Dream to nod, taking a deep breath. He grinned as his best friend, zipping up the bag. At the sight of George’s amused expression, Dream huffed. “Yeah yeah, don’t make fun of me. You’ll thank me when we don’t have to run to the store at 10pm to get toothbrushes.” 

“I won’t because I’ve seen you count those five times now. It’s fine, come on I don’t want us getting there after dark.” George pouted playfully, tugging at Dream’s arm. Dream just chuckled at the expression on the other’s face, shaking his head in amusement.

“Alright, alright, I’m ready.” Dream stated, picking up the duffle bag from the table and grabbing the handle to his suitcase. “Shall we?” He asked, heading towards the door, with George in tow behind him. 

Once they had gotten out to the car and successfully fit everything in the trunk of the car with a little Tetris skills, they were off. George at the wheel while Dream put the address in the gps, sighing softly at the time the phone said. “10 hours? Why didn’t we just fly…” He mumbled softly under his breath, knowing full well they had planned on the short road trip. He shot a faint-hearted glare towards George who snickered at Dream’s pain.

Sure enough, the trip went fairly quickly, only stopping a few times to switch out. They both slept for a majority of their time in the passenger seat, the time passing quickly as the terrain sped past them outside the windows of the car. Ten long, tiring hours later, they finally pulled into the parking spot outside the property owner’s main building. It was a large property with a few cabins spread out over it. 

Looking over at George’s sleeping form, Dream smiled fondly. The boy’s chest rose and fell softly, his head leaned gently against a small travel pillow they had grabbed for the car earlier. His soft, dark brown hair lay messily upon his forehead, Dream resisting the urge to reach over and brush it out of George’s closed eyes. Dream’s eyes drifted down George’s face, pausing at his lips. They were a soft pink, parted slightly as George slept. Overall, George’s sleeping form was…  _ Cute _ . Dream shook the thought away.  _ It’s normal to think your friends are cute. _ He thought to himself, justifying his thoughts.

Regardless of his internal confusion at his thoughts, Dream knew he had to wake George. Reaching over, he gently shook the other boy’s shoulder, chuckling softly at the annoyed groan George let out. “Come on, we’re here. I’m gonna go grab our key okay?” Once Dream heard a sound of acknowledgment, Dream slipped his jacket on and opened his door, cursing softly at the cool breeze that filled the car. Sighing, he went inside and got the key from the owner before coming back to the car and slipping inside, closing the door.  _ ”Holy shit” _ He cursed softly, looking at a far more awake George.

George laughed, reaching over and patting Dream’s cold hair. “Gotta get used to the cold, Dreamie~ You’re the one who agreed to a cabin in the snow. Now come on -” He gestured at the cabins in the distance, hidden by trees. “I’m tired of sitting.”  
  
After giving George a quick lighthearted glare at the teasing, Dream pulled out of the parking spot, driving over to their designated cabin. Parking in the gravel in front of it, Dream pulled himself from the driver’s seat once again, opening the trunk and back seat to grab half of the bags. Sighing softly in content of finally being there, he walked around to the other side, pausing to watch as George stood up. He stretched his arms high above his head, making a groaning noise as his sweater slipped up, exposing his stomach. Dream, realizing he was still staring, quickly avoided his eyes. He pointedly ignored the way his breath hitched at the sight, because there was nothing abnormal about it, right? _Right?_

Once George had finished stretching, he turned to face Dream with a tired smile. “It’s cold, let’s go in.” The shorter man picked up the rest of the bags, closing the doors to the car and starting to head towards the door of the cabin.

“Cold…? Oh. Yeah, lets.” Dream didn’t even notice the cold this time around, a soft warmth going throughout him at the presence of George. He locked the car, shoving the car keys back into his pocket and following after George. Pausing to glance around, Dream made note of the many trees in the area, Evergreen, perhaps. They stood tall around the cabin, bringing a comforting atmosphere. Once they made it into the cabin and dumped their stuff on the floor in the living room, they collapsed onto the couch in a mutual sigh of exhaustion. It was incredibly nice to not be sitting in an uncomfortable car seat for once, and their shared glance with each other reflected it was a shared feeling.

"So… Let's just rest tonight, right? Can fully unpack tomorrow. Are you hungry? Can make us some dinner." George offered, standing up and walking over to the bag of food they had packed, digging through it in search of something. Food did sound good, and Dream's rumbling stomach agreed. 

“Yeah, food sounds nice. What are you planning?” Dream asked, pulling himself to his feet and walking over to George. He looked in the bag curiously, not actually knowing what the other had packed for food for the trip. George had, much to Dream’s complaint, insisted on buying their food for the trip. 

Holding up a box of spaghetti noodles and a can of tomato sauce, George flashed a sarcastic grin at the blond. “Guess.”

“Apple pie.” Dream joked, leaning on the counter with an elbow. He rested his chin upon his hand, giving George a lopsided grin.   
  


“You’re an idiot.”

“You know you love me.”  
  
“Do I?” George shot back, his tone still playful as he filled a pot with water for the pasta. Once he looked up to see Dream faking a hurt expression he scoffed, rolling his eyes. Placing the pot on the stove, he lit it, eyeing the fire idly before speaking again. “Maybe just a little, only cause you wouldn’t survive without me.” Turning back to Dream, he flashed a playful grin, winking at the taller man before leaving Dream to go find bowls.  
  
Choosing not to reply, Dream watched as George left, sitting down on a stool next to the counter. He resumed his original position, his chin placed gently on his hand. George hummed softly to himself as he began to prepare the food, Dream’s eyes following him lazily. Dream didn’t know what song the man in front of him was humming, but he had a pleasant tone to the hum, Dream’s eyes shutting as he relaxed at the sound of it while his mind wandered. His thoughts flitted back and forth, before eventually it settled on the man the humming belonged to. 

He couldn’t begin to explain how excited he was for this trip. They had met once before, yes, but it was only for a few days a year ago. Typically Dream only ever got to see Sapnap, the Atlantic flights making it a struggle for meeting up with their British friend. But when Dream and George both hit milestones on their Youtubes, they decided on celebrating together with a trip to a cabin. Prior to the trip, they recorded extra videos, entrusting Sapnap in posting for them for the month.  _ Really need to thank him after this _ . Dream and George both were incredibly thankful for their best friend, relieved to know they will be able to spend this break in relaxation. They owed him a major favor after this.

“Dream!”

Dream started, opening his eyes to see George staring at him, an exasperated expression on his face. “H-huh?”

“I was trying to tell you dinner is ready, did you fall asleep? That  _ can’t  _ be comfortable.” George commented, snorting at the red impression Dream’s hand had made on his chin.

“Oh. Oh! No I was awake just… Lost in thought I guess?” He sighed, stretching before standing up. Walking over to the pot of freshly made pasta, he scooped some into a bowl George had set out for him before following him to the table. Sitting across from George, he looked down at the spaghetti and nodded in approval. It smelled really good, and honestly he couldn’t wait to eat it. They hadn’t had a real meal all day, having survived on junk foods the whole drive there. 

“Thinking, huh? Really looked like you were sleeping there. What were you thinking about?” George asked, curiosity ebbing into his voice before he took a bite of his food. He sighed softly in content, seemingly in the same boat as Dream, having missed proper food.

Dream shrugged, taking a bite as well, making a soft noise of approval of the taste. “Anything, everything. Thinking that we owe Sap big time for covering for us for the month.” 

“That’s true, maybe he’ll take a vacation too, and we’ll have to cover for him then.” 

“Sapnap? Vacation? Man never posts.” Dream laughed, inciting a laugh from George as well, continuing to work on his bowl of noodles.

“And you do?” George shot back before taking a rather large bite of his pasta. He nearly made a mess doing so, causing Dream to raise an eyebrow as he watched in amusement. 

“Low blow. I’m posting more anyways and you know it.” Dream said, his voice raising in mock offense. The bit didn’t last long before he laughed and shook his head, focusing on finishing his food. He was happy, happy he was able to take a break after the last stressful month. Happy he was here, with one of his best friends for a whole month, which he could barely believe was happening. Just…. Happy. He hoped it lasted.

After a few minutes of silent eating, both of them had finished their bowls. George yawned softly once he finished, leaning back in the seat. Standing up, Dream grabbed both of their bowls and carried them to the sink. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and smiled when George thanked him before he began washing the dishes so George didn’t have to. Carefully placing the dishes on a drying rack, Dream finished up and dried his hands. George was near the tv, looking through the many movie discs that were lined up on a bookshelf. “What ya doin’?” Dream asked, coming over and resting his elbow on George’s shoulder.

“Looking for a movie to watch…” George mumbled softly. If Dream hadn’t been leaning on him, he likely wouldn’t have heard it due to the softness of the other man’s voice. Glancing over the movies, his eyes stopped at a familiar title. He picked it up, holding it out to George silently. “Pulp Fiction…? I’ve seen this dozens of times.” He looked up at Dream with a quizzical look.

“What? It’s good. And we’re tired so we don’t have to focus on it that way.” Dream defended, stepping back and looking at George.   
  


“Fine, fine. You win.” George waved a hand dismissively before opening the box and grabbing the disc and beginning to fidget with the DVD player before it began to work with him. Meanwhile, Dream went over to the couch, picking up the remote and began searching for the correct input. 

Soon enough the duo was comfortably situated on the couch next to each other, Dream leaning against the arm rest, George in the middle, his legs crossed under him as he scrolled idly through his phone. Dream, however, wasn’t on his phone, his tired eyes zoned into the tv. He only pulled his gaze away at the sound of a yawn. Looking over, he notices George holding a sleeved wrist against his mouth, stifling what Dream assumed was the yawn he heard. He raised an eyebrow at the tired expression on George’s face. “Tired?” A nod. “Maybe you should go to bed.” George shook his head, instead silently scooting over, closer to Dream. He leaned his head against Dream’s shoulder, who looked at him in mild panic before forcing himself to relax.

_ What is he doing…? Are we cuddling? _ Dream thought, looking down at the man who was currently leaning against him. George’s eyes were closed, but his breathing indicated he was still awake, if only barely. After a long moment of hesitation, Dream carefully wrapped his arm around George, adjusting them both to a comfortable position. He softly brushed the hair out of George’s eyes before letting his hand still on George’s arm. His own arm was draped across the back of George’s back, but they were both comfortable and tired so neither seemed to care. The sounds of the movie drew on in the background, Dream not paying attention as he closed his eyes as well. He softly laid his head against George’s, his thoughts fading as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Dream opens his eyes, he looks around to see the sun shining through the windows, and he is standing in the kitchen next to George. The comforting scent of cookies fills the room and he looks down to see his hands currently mixing a bowl of dough.  _ Right, we’re making cookies! How could I forget. _ Dream looked over at George with a playful grin. The other man has a bit of cookie dough on his cheek, causing Dream to put his bowl down.

“...What are you looking at me like that for?” George asked, looking at Dream in confusion. Despite his accusatory tone, he held a fond smile as he looked up at Dream.

“Cookie dough.” Dream said simply, correcting himself at George’s confused expression. “On your cheek.” He laughed as George tried to swipe it away, completely missing the spot. “No, no. Here, let me-” He leaned forward, reaching up and wiping George’s cheek with his finger. He raised the finger to his lips, eating the cookie dough with a slightly flirty grin.

George spluttered lightly at the action, his ears and cheeks burning red as he looked away. Dream quietly reached out, cupping George’s cheek and turning him to face Dream. “You’re blushing~” He teased softly, leaning in slightly, their eyes locked.

“N-no, you’re just being an idiot.” George mumbled softly, his slight stutter not helping his case.

“No, no you are. Right here.” Dream murmured, brushing his thumb across George’s cheek. He relished in the fact George leaned into his touch, a soft breath coming from Dream. Slowly, they both leaned forward, their heads tilting slightly. The feeling of George’s breath against his lips caused Dream to let his eyes flutter closed as they leaned ever closer, their lips about to meet-

Dream woke up with a gasp, disappointment flooding him as he looked around in confusion.  _ Was he just about to… _ He reached up, rubbing his face as he looked around for George. He was still on the couch and the distant sound of water from the bathroom shower could be heard. He was alone, his mind replaying the final scene of his dream on repeat as he ran a hand through his hair in confused frustration.

_ “What the fuck.”  _


	2. Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to get this out a week ago but life happens ig so here we are! as per usual, pls respect the creators and be respectful <3 it's not quite as long as i was wanting to get it but oh well

Dream sat quietly on the couch, staring down at his trembling hands while his head span.  _ What was that… And why was I disappointed? _ He took a trembling breath, the feeling of George’s breath against his lips locked in his brain. The dream felt far too real for Dream’s comfort.

_ He’s my best friend, I can’t be thinking like this. _ He raised a shaky hand to run through his hair. He was incredibly thankful that George wasn’t still in his arms when he woke, not sure if he would have been able to explain himself then.

Wait.

His  _ arms? _ Dream stared at the door to the bathroom in confusion. He was so focused on his dream that he had completely forgotten they had fallen asleep cuddling last night. He closed his eyes, the soft touches and warmth flickering in his memories pleasantly. Despite being on the couch, he wasn’t sure if he had ever fallen asleep in a more comforting way.    
  


But. It’s normal to cuddle with your friends right? If it’s normal, then why was his heart beating so heavily at the thought of it. Why was his cheeks warm? What was that dream?  _ What was wrong with him? _

The shower clicks off in the bathroom and Dream’s head shoots up. Fuck, he can’t be sitting here like this. George will know something is up, and as far as Dream cared? He was going to take these feelings to his grave, no one had to know. He didn’t even understand it, so why bother anyways. Forcing himself to stand, Dream walked over to the kitchen and dug through the pantry, thankful that George had at least put the food away before bed last night. Settling on a bowl of cereal, he poured some in the bowl, setting it up.

He was halfway done with his breakfast when George appeared from around the hallway corner, giving Dream a smile. “Morning!” The older quipped cheerfully, seemingly in a far better mood than the mildly distraught Dream.

Dream stared at George, his mind flipping back to the dream from that night. George’s breath mixing with his, the near touch of lips. It was intoxicating, and as much as Dream wished to forget it, his thoughts kept coming back to it. 

“What, is my wet hair that bad to look at?” George asked, mock offense in his tone. He had a playful grin, not quite matching the tone of his voice.

“Huh? Oh. No, sorry.” Dream forced his eyes away, looking down at his cereal in embarrassment. “Morning.” He muttered softly, taking a bite to busy himself.

George stared at him for a moment before shrugging and moving to get himself some breakfast as well. If George was also thinking about how they woke up cuddled against each other, he wasn’t showing it. 

“So…” George started, pouring his own bowl of cereal.

_ Oh god. _

“I was thinking we could go for a walk in the woods maybe. Or do a puzzle, I found some earlier. Or something else, I don’t know.”

Right. Plans, of course. Of course that’s what George was talking about. Despite Dream painfully anticipating George to bring up their cuddling or Dream’s strange behavior, he didn’t.

The days passed without any talk of it actually, the following nights spent in their own chosen rooms. Things went back to normal, Dream had stopped freaking out mentally about the dream after a couple days, and no more than the usual amount of physical touch happened either. That is, until tonight.

Outside, the wind howled loudly, bringing down millions of small white ice flakes with it. It was snowing, and had been for hours. 

_ What if it snows us in?  _ Dream had nervously asked, looking at George for answers.

_ It’ll be fine. We have heat and food.  _

_ What if it snows like…. 6 feet?  _

_ It won’t. _

Nervously, Dream had accepted George’s confirmation that it would, in fact, not snow enough to drown the both of them in snow. Still skeptical, Dream moved past it, leaving the conversation for the rest of the day. Hours passed without change, the wind and snow flurry a constant.

Two empty glasses of wine sat on the coffee table while it’s owners sat on the couch, attention on each other rather than the lack of wine. George was listening quietly while Dream, rather animated, was telling a story.

“And then! And then… And then we went outside to investigate and sure enough! It was an alligator!  _ In our yard! _ ” He held his arms out a considerable distance from each other. “It’s head was this big, I swear.”   
  
“That sounds terrifying, I can’t believe you have them just… roaming the area around you.”   
  
“Well not  _ that _ often, they usually don’t come into residential areas, you know. But it was crazy, had to call and get it removed so it wouldn’t try to kill us when we left the house. The family dog was going nuts the whole time.” Dream grinned, looking at George with excitement. His heart swelled at the fond expression George had as he locked eyes with Dream. “One day, when you visit me next, I’ll take you to a place where we can see them safely, okay?” 

George hesitantly agreed, clearly not fully comfortable. Dream worried he might have messed up slightly, but George’s easy smile fell back onto his lips and Dream let out a small sigh of relief. They were already close to each other on the couch, a comfortable atmosphere around them. 

They were quiet for a moment, their eyes locked as Dream came down from his excitement of his story. His grin shifted to a happy smile, and they maintained the eye contact silently for a moment before looking away in unison with a soft laugh from both.

When they looked at each other, George’s eyes swept down Dream’s face, the taller man’s face heating up slightly. He wasn’t sure if it was from George’s unreadable expression as he studied his face or the wine, but regardless, he didn’t particularly care. He adjusted on the couch lightly, their knees bumping, but neither looked down to look.

“George-” Dream started quietly, almost afraid to break the moment if he spoke anything above a whisper.

“You have… A bit of wine on your cheek.” George mumbled softly, reaching up with his hand. He cupped Dream’s cheek gently, swiping away the drop with his thumb, but didn’t pull his hand away. Unconsciously, Dream raised his own hand, hesitating as he realized, before he covered George’s smaller hand with his own.

Neither of them paid attention to the loud roaring of wind from outside, nor the creaks in the walls as the snow piled up on the ground. As far as Dream could care, they were the only two things in the world at that moment as he locked eyes with George. His expression softened, while George’s turned unreadable, but didn’t feel… Hostile either.

George’s hand shifted slightly on Dream’s cheek as he moved his thumb again, the pad gently brushing against Dream’s lower lip. His breath hitched at the touch, unable to move. He was frozen, locked under George’s stare. The alcohol mixed with his adrenaline and he decided  _ fuck it,  _ and leaned in, his eyes shutting as he noticed George follow suit. It was as if electricity had ran through him at the touch, their lips barely brushing when… 

A loud click echoed through the cabin and everything went dark.

Jolting away from each other, they looked around in confusion, Dream’s heart filling with disappointment and anxiety. “George-” He started, desperate to talk about what they just did. A brief sense of deja vu hit him, his mind flitting back to the dream he had.  _ Did we just- _

George cursed softly, frowning. “The power is out.” He stated simply, standing up and walking towards the door.

“George please, can we talk about-” Dream started again, jumping up to follow George.

George cut him off again, pointedly ignoring the topic in the air. “I’m going to find the generator, they said it was outside.” He was already slipping his shoes on, his lips pursed in frustration.

“George please-”

He didn’t answer this time, slipping on his jacket and disappearing outside, slamming the door behind him a little harshly. Dream jumped at the sound, wincing at the hostility. He stared sadly at the door, a hopelessness filling him before the guilt and anger flooded in soon after. He cursed, running his hand through his hair angrily. “What the fuck is wrong with me? I can’t just.  _ Kiss _ my best friend like that? God of course he’s mad at me. I didn’t ask, I just assumed-” He was muttering to himself before he forced himself to take a deep breath.

A loud humming started to come from outside when the lights flickered back on, and Dream sighed in relief momentarily before the next big pressing issue smacked him in the face. What was he supposed to do? To say? He didn’t have the time to panic as George slipped back inside, cursing to himself about the cold. He slipped his jacket and shoes off again before walking towards the living room. Dream followed, watching nervously as George picked up the two wine glasses. He carried them back to the kitchen, avoiding Dream’s gaze and started to wash them.

“George please, can’t we just talk about what happened.” Dream pleaded, walking over to stand next to George.

“What’s there to talk about?” George asked bitterly, not looking up from the glass in his hands. He was scrubbing harshly and Dream briefly wondered if George would break the glass before George started rinsing it.

“What’s there to talk about?” Dream asked incredulously, his voice filling with frustration.  _ “What’s there to talk about? _ Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact we kissed?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” George stated simply, rinsing the second glass now.

“We can’t just not talk about it.” 

“We can and we will.” George said harshly, putting the glass down on the drying rack and turning the water off. He dried his hands and turned to look at Dream properly for the first time since the power went out. His eyes were red and teary, slightly narrowed, his lips pursed in anger. “We made a mistake, big deal. Just stop focusing on it and move on, we had some wine and did something dumb. It doesn’t mean  _ anything _ .”

_ It doesn’t mean anything.  _ Those words echoed throughout Dream’s head. Of course it didn’t. Why would it? They were just friends, and Dream knew this. But why did it hurt so much to hear it? How could one sentence feel like a bag of bricks hitting his heart when he agreed with them? His head started to hurt, confusion and pain swirling around in his mind. “George I-” He didn’t know what to say, just desperate to talk this out more or  _ something. _

But he doesn’t get what he wants, why would he? Not after he did something like that.

“I’m going to bed. The generator should keep the power on overnight.” George’s expression was empty, his voice suddenly flat as the older turned around, walking out of the kitchen silently. A few seconds later, the closing of a bedroom door could be heard as Dream stood in the kitchen, staring blankly at the hallway George had just disappeared down.

Dream wasn't sure how long he stood there, eyes locked in George's door as their words ran through his head.  _ It doesn't mean anything.  _ Dream's chest ached as he slid down the cabinet door he was leaning against, falling softly to the floor. 

He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and stared at the floor as his mind spiraled. He was…  _ so fucking disappointed _ . It burned in his chest like a knocked over candle, the wax hardening messily into a painful shell in his heart. 

A single tear slipped down his cheek as his eyes stayed locked on the door to George's room, almost afraid at this point that it might open and George will step out to see him like this, crying over something he doesn't understand. He could already hear the frustrated questions, the anger from earlier still heavy on his mind. 

The mental image of his friend, if George even still liked him, walking in on him like this was enough for Dream to pull himself to his feet. He stood still for a moment, his legs shaky underneath him. With trembling hands, he steadied himself against the counter and took a deep breath before walking towards the bathroom. He needed a shower, to cleanse his body and mind. 

Minutes later he was standing under a hot stream of water, his eyes closed as he let the hot water run down his head, melting the thoughts within. His mind blanked as he slowly raised his hands, beginning to wash his hair. 

It's better this way anyways, right? 

He didn't see the point in focusing on it when it only caused him pain. So he didn't. It was better to slow down anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ty for reading this, feel free to leave a comment, i'd love you forever <3 I'm stuck in a quarantine again rn so might get more writing out quicker, no guarantees lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I really hope yall liked that, I haven't written in months, and this is my first fic in the fandom so.. thanks! <3 I'd love to hear any thoughts in the comments!!
> 
> and special thanks to GenOfEve for cheering me on and supporting me, ily gen, yall should go read her fics, they're incredible ok


End file.
